This invention relates to a non-toxic liquid stabilizer useful for stabilizing halogenated hydrocarbon resins and to a process for stabilizing halogenated hydrocarbon resins. More particularly, this invention relates to a stabilizer which is both liquid and non-toxic.
Liquid stabilizers are known in the art, as shown by Canadian Pat. No. 735,997. Stabilized halogenated hydrocarbon resins are also well known and one may refer to, for example, Canadian Pat. No. 650,532 and British Pat. No. 1,072,663.
A need has existed for an easily processable liquid stabilizer system useful in halogenated hydrocarbon resins, such as polyvinylchloride, which could be used to stabilize such resins yet not introduce any contaminating agents which would prevent the use of the stabilized resins in applications wherein the resin would come into contact with food, skin, or blood.